Sometimes You Have to Use Your Imagination
by LoveKey
Summary: Little does Violet know that sometimes...her real love is right in front of her. My first fic! Be nice please review! CloudxOC ZackxOC more chapters to come! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Introductions

Chapter 1

Intro

It was a sunny, Sunday morning. I sat in my room, surrounded my mounds of text books and scraps of paper. My trashcan was overflowing with balls of scrunched up paper from my various awful attempts at writing an essay detailing the difference between History and Science. Now don't get me wrong, I'm in all honors classes, but I had no idea there WAS a difference between the two. Science is basically math, but it has pictures…History is just story-telling, but its way more boring. I looked over at my dresser, my eyes squinting as I tried to read my impossible analog clock.

"Damn, I need a digital." I huffed. I sighed and smashed my head onto my wooden desk. "I need Cloud." I whimpered. It had been my sort of fantasy to date him since we started elementary school together. He had always been popular and gorgeous. I had always been…unconventional. I was pretty, but in a sort of "get to know her" sort of way. Brown hair, blue-green eyes, and a love of Reese's Cups. My downfall. Peanut Butter. Oh and chocolate. So, okay, I'm no size two…but I make up for other in other places…

Cloud was a beautiful specimen. His spiky blonde hair, dreamy blue eyes, and muscular jock-ish physique put him on the A-list, and me on the B-list. I mean, I was no dork, I had lots of friends, but I wouldn't be getting any surprise party invites from Cloud or Tifa anytime soon.

Tifa was my mortal enemy. Always has been. Her silky, long dark blackish hair, skinny waist, and fighting skills left me in her cloud of dust. All the guys thought it was soo awesome that she could use a gun and punch people…well…whoop-di-doo! I can tell a pretty funny story…when I can get words out without being pushed down in the halls.

Cloud and I used to be best friends. We were the inseparable C and V. Cloud and Violet. My name is Violet.

We are next door neighbors, so it was just kind of a childhood thing to be bff's with your neighbors. Before the time of cliques, that is. Then we kinda…grew apart. And he grew closer to Tifa. They only started dating recently and they were already acting like they were in "love."

"Psh." I whispered to myself as I gazed out my window at Cloud's window; pretending that he was staring back at me.

-School-

I entered school that Monday in a less-than-cheery mood. I totally b-s-ed my way through that essay and rushed through my other homework. The dark circles under my eyes were getting ridiculous, and I no longer bothered with using cover-up or foundation to make them less visible.

My best friend Aerith came and joined me in the hall. Her outfit was looking its normal bright pink.

"Aerith why do you like pink so much?" I asked her.

"Eh...pretty?"

"Whatever." I nod.

"What's up Vi? You seem kinda down."

"Just…thinking…"

"Don't tell me its about _him _again is it?!"

"No…yes…maybe…I love him!!"

"No you don't. This is called lust, Vi, not love."

"No! I don't love him cause he's attractive!"

"Yes…yes you do."

"No! Its because he's--"

"Average academically? Slow minded?"

"No! Good at sports and stuff…"

"Vi, you don't even like sports."

"I know, but he's so hot when he plays…" I sighed.

"And there's my point again."

I shrugged away from her and walked quickly to class.

My other best friend, Zack, saved me a seat in biology everyday so that we could be partners. He smiled slightly when I entered, and I smiled back. Zack and I became best friends after Cloud became popular. Zack and I were both academically gifted…and a little strange.

Zack's spiky black hair was sticking straight out in front of his face today. I sat down next to him and pushed it back, so that I could actually see his pretty purple eyes.

"Are you coming over today?" He asked.

"Yeah. What did you wanna do?"

"What do we always do?"

"Uh…eat and watch movies?"

"Exactly!"

"Fun! I'll walk home with you." The bell rang and I headed off for my next three classes.

After the final bell ran, Zack met me at my locker. I was staring off into the hall at Cloud. He was up against Tifa, and they were pretty much making out right there in the hall. Can anyone say personal echhhh!! I rolled my eyes at them and Zack did too.

"I don't get that Cloud Strife. He's popular for no reason. He used to be one of us. How did he get so much fame?"

"He's gorgeous, Zack."

"We are pretty amazing too."

"We haven't had a six-pack since we were seven..."

"No! But I can make the best microwavable macaroni and cheese in the whole world!"

"True! Score one for Zack!"

"And YOU can play football better than any of the guys on that team."

"That's just rediculous. I only play backyard stuff too. It doesn't matter..."

"Sure it does! Listen, the gym teacher is organizing a club for football. You should join."

I thought for a moment. I could feel my eyes shinning as they always did when I was thinking.

"You're getting that look...Vi? VI?!" Zack waved his hand in front of my face. Too late. I was gone.

Day Dream:

_Cloud tossed the ball behind him. I reached out and stole it in the air from his teamate. Cloud grumbles something that sounds like, "Holy smokes! That's a chick!" _

_I smile and giggle as I score touchdown number one. My team carries me off the field after our win. Cloud stops me in the locker room. _

_"That was a pretty hot play." He whispers. _

_"What can I say? I love football."_

_"I love you, Violet Klein. You are amaing. I have been in love with you forever. I was using Tifa to make you jealous." And he kisses me. I blush and kiss him back. _

End Day Dream.


	2. Zack?

Okay ladies and gents, here's chapter 2. If you don't review, you will be yelled at...or something. Don't make me beg...please...PLEASE!!!

Zack and I walked home holding hands like we always did. I, of course, thought nothing of it. Heck, I thought Zack might even be gay. Who knows what I thought?

"So…what are you thinking today?" He asked after a bit.

"Uh...inspirational family movie with minor romance?"

"I was feeling maybe the romantic comedy with a minor family issue…"

"That's a good choice too."

"Let's combine them. Inspirational family romantic comedy with issues."

"I like it! You make the macaroni, and I will set up the DVD!" I said as I rushed into Zack's house ahead of him. Zack laughed deeply and chased after me, but then he passed me into the kitchen. I took out a DVD and placed it into the machine.

"Zack?" I asked after a minute. "The DVD player isn't making the ZZEEEEHHH noise it usually makes when its working!!"

"Is it on?"

"Uhhh…" I stared at it. "How would I know?"

"Is the green light on?"

"Uhhh…no…" I giggled.

"Then its not on. Press the big black button." Zack said as he came into the room with two bowls. I grabbed mine urgently and began to spoon the food into my mouth.

"Whoa there! Slow down! My food is to be savored!" Zack teased. We both sat down on his leather couch and fast forwarded through the previews. We were giggling through the entire movie, and, by the end, I was clutching my stomach laughing at the inspirational music and awful attempts at humor for teens.

"Vi?" Zack mumbled.

"Huh?" I asked with macaroni in my mouth.

"Do you…like me?"

"What do you mean? Of course I like you!"

"No…you know what I mean." Zack said, his tone suddenly serious.

"Uhm…Zack…we're best friends…"

"I know…but…I'm a guy!"

"What?! A girl and a guy can be just friends!" I stuttered.

"But…what if the guy really likes the girl?" Zack begged.

"But...what if the girl really likes some…_other_…guy?" I answered in hypothetical question.

"There's…someone else? Do I know them?"

"Well…not someone _yet_, but I really, really like them. And you…kinda know them…"

"Well…okay…well…" Awkward pause.

"Maybe…I should…go?"

"No! Please! Don't go…just…pretend I never asked…" Zack pleaded. But I just couldn't. That line had been breached. We were officially not allowed to hold hands anymore without it being creepy. I noticed how I was leaned into him on the couch, and suddenly, I felt strange. There was a cold hardness in his eyes now from my answer, and I could see it clearly. The light purple was now a dark grayish purple. I withdrew my head from his shoulder and sat up.

"I really should go…" I muttered as I stood up.

"I'm sorry Vi! I hate myself now! I wish I had even spoken!"

"I just…I can't be here…right now…I…" I put my sweater back on and headed out the door in a huff. I didn't even turn around as I headed home on the sidewalk.

The stars came out on my walk home, and yet again, as I do every night, I wished for Cloud to love me. Suddenly just realize his overwhelming love for me and ask me out. But there, inside my head, was Zack's pleading face, scrunched in agony.

I ran to my room and slammed the door.

-School Again-

I trudged into school the next day with a massive headache and a minor fear of seeing Zack again.

Apparently he wasn't too happy to see me either because he didn't save me a seat in biology. I sat, instead, next to Tifa. Oh joy.

She turned to me, "Do I know you?"

"No." I simply said.

"Thought so." She turned away. I growled at her under my breath. The bell rang an hour later, and I practically sprinted out of the room.

Aerith met me at my locker. "What bit Zack in the ass?"

"Huh? Nothing! I don't know anything!"

"Vi…you are lying…"

"No! I'm not! He didn't ask me out!"

"OMIGOD! NO WAY!"

"Way…"

"So…you turned him down…and now he's super mad…"

"Basically. He could have been okay if I hadn't run out of his house…"

"You are awful."

"I know! It was just…to weird! All of the time we were like…holding hands and cuddling…that MEANT something to him!"

"Well duh. He's a guy."

"But…we're friends!"

"Its hard for straight guys to be best friends with a girl."

"No one tells me these things!" I threw my hands up in frustration. Just then, Cloud did something amazing across the hall.

"Tifa, we're over." He said clearly. The entire hall turned to look at them and was instantly silent. There were muffled gasps from some of Tifa's friends.

"Why?!" She yelled.

"I don't need to tell you. You already know." He said while nodding in the direction of Vincent, one of Cloud's friends.

"I didn't hook up with him!" Tifa protested.

"The whole school knows." Cloud muttered and walked away, heading towards me. He winked in my direction and headed to his class. I could have fainted. I could have screamed. But I did neither. I just stood there with this big, goofy grin on my face.

I headed to math class simply overjoyed knowing that Cloud was in my class.

He sat down next to me. No lies. Right next to me!!

"Hey." He said. To me!!

"H-hi, Cloud."

"How's life next door?"

"Pretty boring without those backyard football games…I miss those."

"You coming to the football club?"

"Uh…"

"You should. You used to be pretty good right?"

"I guess…Yeah…I'll come."

"I'll meet you at your locker. By the way, did you get rid of your glasses lately?"

"I haven't had glasses since sixth grade."

"Oh…you look cute." Cloud said with ease. I felt myself blush uncontrollably. He lifted my chin to say something to my face, but the teacher entered so he released me. I took deep breaths and pinched myself. No. Not a daydream. I was really here. He was really here.

After class, I picked up my books and headed for the door to tell Aerith about what happened. I felt a big, warm hand on my shoulder.

"You will come to football right?"

"T-totally." I sputtered.

"Good." He smiled. "Oh and don't worry about the guys. I already told them about you."

I stared after him as he passed me. He. Told. Them. About me? Huh!? What strange world had I transported myself to?!


End file.
